All Alone
by stoneheartmoon
Summary: chapter 10 is up! Nanako is a new girl in town. She lives with Seto Kaiba for a while, but she loses her memory and hates Seto. Will he win her heart in the end?
1. Prologue

Hi! this is my very first fanfic ever, so don't be mean! lol, well. enjoy!  
  
' ': thoughts " ": someone said something * *: action  
  
Nanako Ayumi just got out of the airport and was walking to her Taxi when someone stepped out. This guy had a nice trench coat and neat brown hair. She also noticed that he was very tall. She looked up and saw those charming, but cold blue eyes. He glared at her and walked away.  
  
'Wow. he's so cute!' She got into to taxi and rode to her new house.  
  
5 min ago.. Seto Kaiba was on his way to a meeting at the airport. "Taxi!" he called. "Take me to the airport." "Aye. Mister Kaiba." said the driver. In the car, Seto Kaiba was thinking about what he would say when he got to the meeting. "The airport's right here, sir!" "oh thanks.. . here's your money." As he walked out. he almost bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a pretty girl with shiny brown hair and stunning brown eyes.  
  
'Hmm. she's pretty. wait, what am I thinking?! Seto Kaiba doesn't think anyone is pretty.' He glared at her with his best glare. She wasn't that affected.  
  
"Hmph." he muttered.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I arrived at my mansion and headed for my room when someone called my name. "Nanako!" my dad called. "Yes dad?" "Come here, I need to tell you something." He looks very sad and worried. Should I say something?  
  
"We're going broke, and daddy is dying. I can't take care of you anymore. I'm leaving for the hospital today. The doctors found out that I had brain cancer, and I won't live more than a month." he stopped.  
  
"What else daddy?" I was very worried. "I have a business partner. and he is very rich. Perhaps you could stay with him?" I was stunned. "W-w-who is this that you are talking about?" "Well, his name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
Continued. 


	2. A Warm Greeting

Thank you for the reviews! That made me so happy!!  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I arrived at my mansion and headed for my room when someone called my name. "Nanako!" my dad called. "Yes dad?" "Come here, I need to tell you something." He looks very sad and worried. Should I say something?  
  
"We're going broke, and daddy is dying. I can't take care of you anymore. I'm leaving for the hospital today. The doctors found out that I had brain cancer, and I won't live more than a month." he stopped.  
  
"What else daddy?" I was very worried. "I have a business partner. and he is very rich. Perhaps you could stay with him?" I was stunned. "W-w-who is this that you are talking about?" "Well, his name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I was so sad, one, my dad was dying. Two, I have to live with someone I barely know, in a town I just moved to. Three, I heard that this "Seto Kaiba" was a spoiled 16 year old. My life is a living Hell.  
  
"Oh, dad, I'll miss you so much!" I cried.  
  
"Now, now, dear. You have to promise me that you will stay in school, and respect the owner of the place you will be staying in." He replied.  
  
"I-I promise."  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
"WHAT?! What are you telling me? Who gave you permission to let some 'girl' live in my house, Mokuba?!!!" *P.O.ed*  
  
*Ring* I wonder who that could possibly be. "Who is it?"  
  
"... um. Nanako Ayumi, sir."  
  
I opened the door. It was the pretty girl from the airport!  
  
"So you are Nanako. Hmph. get in." I was stunned, but I couldn't let my guard down. Who knew if she was after money or information?  
  
"Madeline, show Nanako to her room."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Mokuba's POV:  
  
Geez, I didn't know Seto would be so mad. I kind of felt sorry for that girl. I mean, I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. I was expecting Seto to understand. but I guess not. Sorry Seto!  
  
After Seto stopped yelling, there was a ring at the door. It was the girl! Gosh, she is so pretty! I wonder.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
The house of the Kaibas was bigger than what mine was. It makes me so sad thinking about what was mine, and what isn't anymore When the door open, I noticed that the person who opened the door was the same person I ran into in the airport. Gosh, he looks so mean! I feel sorry for that kid with the long black hair. If this guy is so rich, why can't he even afford to get his brother a hair cut?  
  
I was so amazed at this lovely house. That man doesn't deserve such a house.  
  
*Flash back *  
  
"Miss Ayumi? This will be your room from now on. Our master Kaiba will be waiting to speak with you in the living room. I will take you there."  
  
She must have noticed my confused look.  
  
"Uh. thank you. I guess we should go now. right?"  
  
"Oh, no no no! You must change into something much more formal than that! Master Kaiba cannot stand people wearing rags like that!"  
  
I was so shocked. What kind of person was this 'Master Kaiba' anyway? "Whatever."  
  
I go down there with my blue dress on, and he glares at me. What's with all these glares?  
  
"Why are you in my house?"  
  
"Um. my father is dying." Tears came into my eyes. "and I-I."  
  
"Tears are for weaklings. Rule number one: Do not cry in this house if you want to stay. I will not have weaklings in this house. Understand?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEAKLING, YOU JERK?" I wiped up my tears and ran up to my bedroom.  
  
*Flash back ends * What a jerk!  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I swear. that girl is so ungrateful. I have her staying in my mansion, and she dares to yell at me? I am Seto Kaiba. No one messes with me. I will not be treated this way!  
  
I storm up to her room and was going to knock it down.  
  
.  
  
Why haven't I kicked the door or said anything yet? What is wrong with me? I knock lightly on the door. "Who is it?" Someone is crying in there.  
  
"It's Seto Kaiba." What am I doing?!!! "Get out here right now, Miss Ayumi!" Phew, that was a close one.  
  
After a few minutes, she finally opens the door. My patience is running out.  
  
"What do you want Mister Kaiba?"  
  
Without thinking, I grab her arm and pull her close. What am I doing? She is so close to me now. I am thinking thoughts I should never be thinking about her. our faces are closer. What am I doing? Our lips are so close now.  
  
Continued 


	3. At School

Dear readers, thanks so much for your reviews! They are so nice! I wish to hear more..  
  
Stoneheartmoon  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Without thinking, I grab her arm and pull her close. What am I doing? She is so close to me now. I am thinking thoughts I should never be thinking about her. our faces are closer. What am I doing? Our lips are so close now.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
So close... should I be doing this? Oh well, lets get this over with!  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I stare into his eyes. I am so scared. what is he doing?! He is so close to me, and I can feel his body heat!  
  
He moves his head even closer almost touching my lips.  
  
NO! I cannot do this! I step back. He almost falls on me.  
  
"I-I-I. cannot do this, Mister Kaiba, I am so sorry!"  
  
"Uh. sorry, I did not know what I was doing. I .." He runs off. I close the door. I feel so embarrassed.  
  
I bang my head on the wall. what happened to 'respecting' the owner of this house? Sorry daddy..  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
ARG! How embarrassing! Why did I do that? Seto Kaiba NEVER goes soft!! That stupid girl. I should kick her out. but Mokuba seems to like her! I can't lose Mokuba's happiness. I guess I'll have to live with this shame. Reader's POV:  
  
The next day, Nanako is supposed to go the Domino High School. "Hop in, Nanako!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Yea sure. but I'm not a weakling, I can walk. Hmph"  
  
"you don't know where it is." Seto mumbled.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?! God, do you two really hate each other that much?" Mokuba screams.  
  
"Get it." Seto said.  
  
After they rode to the school, Seto brought her up to the Principal's Office.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
"Hello, Miss Ayumi. I am your principal. Mister Kaiba, please wait here! Miss Ayumi has all of the classes with you, so I want you to take her around the school, and the Domino City."  
  
Seto was scowling. I felt the heat go up to my face when I remembered about what I almost did the other night. His cheeks were also tinted light pink. I almost laughed.  
  
"You will listen to me and follow my orders, Mister Kaiba." The principal frowned.  
  
"Whatever." Seto muttered.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Gosh, I am supposed to take her around town? Like I don't have better things to do. I hate her now. I do not know what got into me the other night, but I can assure myself that that will never happen again. She's not even that pretty! If she wants to walk around with me, she will have to ignore everyone like me.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You will NOT talk to Yugi Moto or his friends. You will not talk to anyone else either. I say things once and only once. got it?" I said once we were in the hall outside of the office.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me how to be tough. No one orders me around, and no one did in my old town dared to bother me. So you won't either."  
  
Geez. she sounds so much like me! Well, it's not like both her parents died.... yet...  
  
"Whatever." I still have to keep my guard up. Was she mocking me? Whatever.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I don't need anyone's help. Daddy's going to die in a few days, and I am never allowed to leave the Kaiba Mansion. It's like a jail cell there! And he's teaching me how to be tough? Ever since I beat up that Claire, no one bothered me in my old school. I will make sure no one does in my new school either. Who's this Yugi Moto anyway? It rings a bell.  
  
"Hey hottie. what are you doin walkin around wit a jerk like Kaiba? I wouldn't want a girl like you to get hurt!" "Now, now Joey. I'm sure that is Kaiba's girlfriend.. If he can even get one. hahaha" some short guy with spikey blond, black, and purple hair said.  
  
"Well, lookie here, it's Yugi Moto, the puppy dog, the cheerleader, the white haired boy, and the pointy needle head!" Kaiba glared.  
  
"Oo, I'm sooooo sad, Kaiba!", The Guy who called me 'hottie' mocked.  
  
"Hmm. I am surprised that the puppy hasn't cowered in fear behind his little friends. By the way, she's not my girlfriend and she never will be. I don't have time for this. let's go Miss Ayumi."  
  
This conversation was very amusing. I take it that this little gang was Yugi Moto and his friends. They seemed nice enough, but I think that blond 'Joey' is a puppy dog. He could be a golden retriever.. Who knows?  
  
"Miss Ayumi, is it? Hi, I'm Yugi Moto."  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler, at your service."  
  
Mister Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, thanks, but I have my own servants to do that. You know, Mister Kaiba is right, you do look like a puppy dog. And I don't have time to talk to third rates like you. Hmph. let's go Kaiba."  
  
"Whoa.. She's just like Kaiba!" This girl with brown hair said. Hmm. she even sounds like a cheerleader.  
  
"Yes. she must me Setolina Ayumi. HAHAHA" This guy with a pointy-head said.  
  
Everyone started laughing except for Seto and me.  
  
"Let's go." Kaiba mutters.  
  
When we were half way down the hall, Joey yelled at me, "Hey Setolina!! Will ya go on a date wit me?"  
  
Continued  
  
ARG! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I won't be able to write anything for the next few days. you know. school. Well. Until next time, Stoneheartmoon 


	4. Setolina and a swim

Thank you so much for the reviews! You dunno how good that makes me feel! ^_^  
  
Stoneheartmoon  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
Mister Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmph, thanks, but I have my own servants to do that. You know, Mister Kaiba is right, you do look like a puppy dog. And I don't have time to talk to third rates like you. Hmph. let's go Kaiba."  
  
"Whoa.. She's just like Kaiba!" This girl with brown hair said. Hmm. she even sounds like a cheerleader.  
  
"Yes. she must be Setolina Ayumi. HAHAHA" This guy with a pointy-head said.  
  
Everyone started laughing except for Seto and me.  
  
"Let's go." Kaiba mutters.  
  
When we were half way down the hall, Joey yelled at me, "Hey Setolina!! Will ya go on a date wit me?"  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Oh my gosh, he's asking that girl on a date? Man. and I thought he could go no lower. Of course, they would match, since they both are dogs. Ugh... why do I even care? Whatever. I know I won't make that horrible mistake again, trying to KISS her. Stupid Nanako. stupid me...  
  
Miss Ayumi is just standing there.. Making a funny face. Of course, I do not think that Wheeler can see it, since her back is facing him.  
  
"Well. will ya?" He asked again. Hmph. the rule is: Don't ask again until the girl walks away. Of course then, that would be a no.  
  
"HAHAHA! You have got to be kidding me, Joey! Me go on a date with someone like you? You are joking right? I will not steep so low! Now get out of my face before I kick your butt to the moon."  
  
Whoa. I am the only one who says that! Hmmm... Maybe I could use here around so Yugi's little gang won't come near..  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
This idiot is asking me out? Haha, that's so funny. This must be a joke. Now is a perfect chance to get the message out I don't want anyone bothering me is this new school.  
  
"HAHAHA! You have got to be kidding me, Joey! Me go on a date with someone like you? You are joking right? I will not steep so low! Now get out of my face before I kick your butt to the moon."  
  
This 'Joey' looks surprised that I said. Surely a guy with this attitude should be used to girl turning him down. Although, I don't think those preps he's asked before have given an answer half as witty as mine.  
  
"Yea, let's go," I said.  
  
"Here's the eating place, now here's our first classroom." Mister Kaiba pointed out to me, "By the way, nice job on insulting Wheeler."  
  
So that's his last name.  
  
"Hmph, he's such a waste of time."  
  
"Ha, well, I'm glad that you feel the same."  
  
A plump woman walks into the classroom.  
  
"Goooood morning! Today we have a new student! Her name is Nanako Ayumi! Please let her feel welcome! Today we will start with..."  
  
We learned Algebra. This was the advanced class? This should be Kindergarten! Mister Kaiba looked as bored as I was.  
  
RING  
  
Time for my next class. I wonder if it's as stupid as this one.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Miss Ayumi looks as bored as I am. god she is cute. Wait what? No, god she's not cute! There, much better.  
  
RING  
  
Time for me to show her, her next class. I wonder if she likes that uniform. Those skirts are waaaay too short. I should say something to the principal.  
  
"Mister Kaiba? Are you sure we are in the right school? I mean, are you sure we are not in elementary school? Why is this school still teaching us Algebra?"  
  
"Heh. you know, I don't even need to go to this school. My err... Step-dad made me."  
  
God. why did I tell her about Gonzabo? (I dunno how to spell his name, sorry!)  
  
"oooh. Well. my dad is making me do all the things you do, except running a company. I understand that he gave the company to you?"  
  
"Why do you care? It is not like you have anything that really belongs to you anymore. Hmph."  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
God. one moment he is actually having a conversation with me, the next he is so rude to me again! Maybe there more to him than being a spoiled brat. Why did he make a face when he was talking about this school? I suppose he hates this school as much as I do. Maybe he just needs a friend..  
  
Ow. what the hell happened? Ugh. my stomach.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Wheeler!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh. sorry Nanako." He brought the whole 'gang' with him.  
  
"Oh shut up you third rate! You shouldn't even carry books, seen as you don't learn anything anyway!!"  
  
Seto just kept walking!  
  
"Wait for me, Mister Kaiba!"  
  
Gosh, he walks fast!  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I wonder why Miss Ayumi is tagging along Kaiba! And why is Kaiba letting her? Maybe he likes her.  
  
No, that wouldn't be possible. But then again, everyone loves someone sometime.. Right? Maybe.  
  
"You okay Joey?"  
  
"Yea. talk about being heart-broken. I think I like that girl!"  
  
Tea frowned, "Yea right, you don't even know her! You just think she is pretty. She's not that pretty, ya know."  
  
Haha, I think my girlfriend's jealous of her looks!  
  
"Oh come on, Tea! You're more beautiful than any girl in this whole school combined!" I hope she believed that.  
  
Except.. She didn't. "Oh be quiet Yugi! You can't lie to anyone, even if your life depended on one!"  
  
Ah well..  
  
Joey's POV:  
  
Ow. that girl has books with sharp edges.. Owwww.  
  
Man. I think Seto's lucky, having a girl like that following him every second of the day. Maybe I should visit where she lives one day. to give her flowers or something. I wonder where she lives. Maybe she's rich like Kaiba. Maybe that's why he lets her even talk to him. Unless... No, he couldn't possibly like her. That SOB has no heart. maybe only for his brother.  
  
Tea is yelling at Yugi again. so tired of hearing it! I gotta break through this.  
  
"Hey Yug, wanna hang out in da Game Shop taday?"  
  
"Yea sure. Anyone else want to come?"  
  
Everyone will be going over there after school.  
  
Ah well. how will I get that girls heart? She's so hot.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Time for Literature. Not like I need any help with it.  
  
We were supposed to read 5 chapters of our class reading book. Gozaboro mad me read it when he first adopted me, so I already finished the book. It s the worst book anyone could ever write. Or maybe it's just because Gozaboro made me read it..  
  
Reader's POV:  
  
Soon the day was over. The Kaiba's limousine picked Seto and Nanako up. Mokuba was already in the car.  
  
"SETO! NANAKO!" Mokuba hugged them. "Can I go swimming the pool today? Will you come with me, Nanako?"  
  
Seto cleared his throat, "Fine, but you have to have someone watching you."  
  
Nanako beamed. She hadn't had a swim in a loooooong time. "Sure. I'll go with you.. But I do not have a swim suit."  
  
"We'll go buy ya one, won't we Seto?" Mokuba grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Seto glared at Nanako.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
Oh wow! These swimsuits were so awesome! Hmm, that one won't do, makes me look fat.. Ooo! Nice bikini! I'll take it! Ooo. that costs a lot! Oh well, I will pay. It's not like I'm poor. Hmph.  
  
"I'll pay for this one. What do you think, Mokuba?"  
  
"Whoa, you look hot, Nanako!"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Mokuba, I will not allow you to use that language, especially in public." Mister Kaiba scowled.  
  
"Hurry up, it's not like I don't have a company to run." He pulled out his credit card and slid it on the machine.  
  
What is he doing? Isn't this my swimsuit?  
  
"Uh.. I thought that I was going to pay for MY swimsuit. I'm not poor, Mister Kaiba. I don't need pity from you either!" Hmm, I think that was too loud.  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Damn. she looks so cute in that bikini.. WHAT? Seto Kaiba does NOT ogle at girls! I think that is for men at strip joints. I do not go to those low places. I'd rather kill myself first.  
  
"Uh.. I thought that I was going to pay for MY swimsuit. I'm not poor, Mister Kaiba. I don't need pity from you either!" Is that a glare?  
  
Well excuse me for buying her damn swimsuit! I don't take pity on people either.  
  
"Fine. Next time, you pay for your own stuff. I don't take pity on people. The only pity around me is the pity of me." Oops. did I say that out loud?  
  
She just turned around. I think she didn't understand what I said. Phew..  
  
Reader's POV:  
  
After they got home, Mokuba and Nanako changed into their swimming suits. Seto just watched.  
  
"Come on, big bro! Come into the pool!"  
  
"I don't have time for such childish games."  
  
"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. It's not like he's being missed very much." Nanako stuck her nose in the air.  
  
Seto was enraged. He stalked over to her and said, "Listen Miss Ayumi! I don't need you here. I don't need your stupid comments. I don't need you to live here. I could throw you out on to the streets and make you live on the streets with that dog, Wheeler."  
  
Nanako grinned. She stuck her hand out fast, grabbed his arm, and yanked him into the pool.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
"ARG! WHAT THE ****?!!!!"  
  
Continued..  
  
Uh oh.. What's Nanako gonna do now? I think Seto's going to kill her! *Splash *  
  
Please review my story! I hope you liked this chapter. There will be a new chapter next week.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stoneheartmoon. 


	5. Love?

Please Read: Sorry I have not updated in a while. I had school. of course. Lol. Well, I forgot the disclaimer all of these times, so here it is:  
  
I do not own Yugioh, or any characters in Yugioh. But I do own Nanako. I created her, and she's MINE! AHAHAHAHA! Oook. well, if you ever have any questions about my fanfiction, please feel free to ask me by using the review thing, or by emailing me at: stoneheartmoon@yahoo.com I will try to answer the questions! Story time,  
  
Stoneheartmoon  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
"Come on, big bro! Come into the pool!"  
  
"I don't have time for such childish games."  
  
"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. It's not like he's being missed very much." Nanako stuck her nose in the air.  
  
Seto was enraged. He stalked over to her and said, "Listen Miss Ayumi! I don't need you here. I don't need your stupid comments. I don't need you to live here. I could throw you out on to the streets and make you live on the streets with that dog, Wheeler."  
  
Nanako grinned. She stuck her hand out fast, grabbed his arm, and yanked him into the pool.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
"ARG! WHAT THE $#^^?!!!!"  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
I don't know why I did that, but I did. Maybe it's because I wanted to piss him off..? I am now hoping for him to curse at me. He's flailing his arms around trying to grab the wall of the pool.. this is funny to watch.  
  
"ARG! WHAT THE $#^^?!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!" Mokuba is cracking up beside me.  
  
Okay, Mister Kaiba's head's up now. He should be looking at me any second now.  
  
What's this weird noise coming out from his mouth? Oh my gosh, he's laughing! Oh my...  
  
His voice is so nice, and his face is so happy right now! I wonder if I'm dreaming! I should ask him about a visit to my dad right now.  
  
"Hey uh, Mister Kaiba? Could I go visit my dad? He's not dead, you know."  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
Oh man, what the heck just happened? She was saying a smart-ass comment, and then I walked over to her. I think someone yanked my arm because I'm wet right now. Ah, Can't stand! Can't breathe! Gotta grab the edge of the pool!  
  
"ARG! WHAT THE $#^^?!!!!"  
  
Phew. Mokuba. that's not funny to laugh at me. Haha, it is a little funny..  
  
"Hey uh, Mister Kaiba? Could I go visit my dad? He's not dead, you know."  
  
What's with this girl? Well, I'm happy today, so.  
  
"Fine. I'll send the limo ."  
  
I think she could have burst with happiness. Bitch.  
  
"Uh. you guys want to go to the Blue Moon Club tonight? It just opened, and it's safe," I asked.  
  
"How can a club be safe?" That bitch gets on my nerves. I guess I can't humiliate her now.  
  
"It's fancy, you have to wear something nice."  
  
"So, you mean if I didn't ask you wouldn't have told me, right?"  
  
"Basically." She looks so cute when she's mad. Wait, what the hell, Seto?!!!  
  
She muttered something.  
  
"Well, I'm in!"  
  
"Mokuba, stop yelling."  
  
~*~*~*~*LATER THAT DAY~*~*~*~*  
  
Regular POV:  
  
Nanako came home that day with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Seto was a little surprised to see her crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Ayumi?" He asked when she walked in.  
  
"Why do you care? You don't have dead parents! They are always on business trips! At least you have parents! My mom is dead, and now my dad! I can't believe you are so insincere!"  
  
Realizing that she had said too much, she ran up to her room. Seto ran up following her.  
  
She sat on her bed, with her hand coving her face, sobbing.  
  
Seto was a little angry, because she had no idea how much pain he went through.  
  
"What do you know, you think I have parents? I was 5 when they died. FIVE! And you think it was easy to become CEO of Kaiba Corp.? I was tortured. Don't you understand? I don't expect you to. You had a nice father. A NICE one. My parents loved me like that.. until they died.."  
  
He sat on the bed next to her. This time his voice was gentler. "Stop crying. It's not allowed. remember?"  
  
She stared into his eyes, her voice barely a whisper. "You dare order me around?"  
  
His was even softer than hers. "I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled.  
  
Hers was softer now, "Sure, whatever."  
  
They leaned closer to each other, and closed their eyes. When their lips first touched, it sent shivers up Nanako's spine. It felt like heaven. She leaned back little, making Seto deepen it. She pulled her arms up to his neck and they stayed there. His hands traveled to her waist and she pressed closer to him. They both felt so much pleasure.  
  
Weeeelll.. Sooner or later they had to come up for air. maybe after a minute of 'Heaven'. Aww. don't we just hate breathing?  
  
Well, they came up so embarrassed.  
  
Silence took over for at least 10 min.  
  
"Ahem. well, I guess I will get really for the Blue Moon Club now.. see you later." Seto broke the silence and walked away quickly, hoping that she didn't see his red cheeks.  
  
"Uh. yea, me too. heh, see you." She was blushing so much, and she was so embarrassed.  
  
After 10 min of getting ready, Seto, mokuba, and Nanako were in the limousine on the way to the club. Seto was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and black pants. He also had black shoes to match. His hair was neat, and he was sitting next to Nanako.  
  
Nanako was wearing a stunning silver dress, glittering silver earrings, and a pair of silver shoes to match. Her hair was a little curly at the ends and she had it down on her shoulders. All she need were a pair of silver wings and she would be a goddess.  
  
On the way there was silence in the car, except for Mokuba babbling on about how fun the club would be. Seto would roll his eyes every now and then, and Nanako would just smile and nod, smile and nod.  
  
The limo slowly can to a stop at a beautiful building. It was time for the 'ball'.  
  
Well, that's it for now. Please review! I love them! Stoneheartmoon 


	6. The Ball

I do not own Yugioh, or any characters in Yugioh. But I do own Nanako. I created her, and she's MINE! AHAHAHAHA! Oook. well, if you ever have any questions about my fanfiction, please feel free to ask me by using the review thing, or by emailing me at: stoneheartmoon@yahoo.com I will try to answer the questions! Story time,  
  
Stoneheartmoon  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
After 10 min of getting ready, Seto, mokuba, and Nanako were in the limousine on the way to the club. Seto was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and black pants. He also had black shoes to match. His hair was neat, and he was sitting next to Nanako.  
  
Nanako was wearing a stunning silver dress, glittering silver earrings, and a pair of silver shoes to match. Her hair was a little curly at the ends and she had it down on her shoulders. All she need were a pair of silver wings and she would be a goddess.  
  
On the way there was silence in the car, except for Mokuba babbling on about how fun the club would be. Seto would roll his eyes every now and then, and Nanako would just smile and nod, smile and nod.  
  
The limo slowly can to a stop at a beautiful building. It was time for the 'ball'.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The driver opened the door for the trio, and the walked out. It wasn't actually a club, more like a fancy bar. There were men in suits sitting at the counter, drinking fancy wine. The women wore sparkling dresses chatting politely about the newest clothing styles and make up stuff. There was classical music playing in the background. Nanako rolled her eyes. It was going to be a boring night.  
  
Seto opened the door for Mokuba and Nanako, then walked in. He immediately walked to a man in a black suit. This man was bulky, and had blue hair?? Anyway, he would leave Mokuba to introduce Miss Ayumi to everyone.  
  
"Hello Mr. Striker. Welcome to Domino City. I believe we have some business to chat about..." Seto and Mr. Striker walked away, leaving the beautiful dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile with Nanako and Mokuba...  
  
"So. Nanako... what do you want to do? I know! Let's get some cocktails!! On me. Okay?" Mokuba wanted to drink some alcohol, although Seto wouldn't allow him to, because of his age. Of course, Nanako didn't know that..  
  
"How old are you anyway, Mokuba?" Nanako looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"uh. twelve... why?"  
  
"I don't think your brother would approve. so.. No."  
  
"AWWW MAN!!! Come on, Nanako! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Nope. Sorry kiddo!"  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I don't really know why this man wants me to meet with him HERE. I mean, my office is perfectly fine.. Unless they want to...  
  
WHACK  
  
Oh shit. my head.. Arrrrghh.. They've tricked me!!!  
  
"Heh heh heh, Mr. Kaiba.. You should've known we would have done that! Now then, hand over your company and we'll let you go nicely."  
  
Stupid me.. I'll kill them!!!!!  
  
"Never! I'll never give you anything, stupid bastards! No. I would be insulting bastards by calling you that!!"  
  
WHACK  
  
Damn. my leg...  
  
PUNCH  
  
Ah. my cheek..  
  
..........................................  
  
It seemed like forever. Where am I anyway? Gotta move..  
  
Regular POV:  
  
Seto tried to move, but since he had many bruises and cuts, he winced in pain as he fell to the floor again. The company thieves had already left. Fortunately, they weren't able to take his company.  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
It's been hours already. At least Mokuba stopped bugging me about buying a cocktail for him! Where's Mr. Kaiba, anyway???!!!!  
  
"Madam. may I have this dance?"  
  
It's that man that Mr. Kaiba was meeting with! So that means the meeting is over. Where's Kaiba?!!!  
  
"Um.. I'm sorry, I am very tired. No thank you." I think that was polite enough! The only person I want to dance with is Kaiba!  
  
I mean... ER.. The only person I want to dance with is no one! Eh heheheh.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me! I don't want to dance with you!" Jerk.. It's like he's pulling me arm off!!  
  
KICK!  
  
Ha. that took care of him!  
  
"ATTENTION GUESTS!!! WE ARE NOW CLOSING! PLEASE LEAVE THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!"  
  
But... Kaiba's not here!! I've got to ask the front desk!  
  
"Excuse me, but will you please help me find a man named Seto Kaiba? Please?"  
  
"ATTENTION GUESTS! PLEASE LOOK FOR A MAN NAMED SETO KAIBA!"  
  
That idiot! Which guest is actually gonna help me look?! NO ONE!!!! Stupid woman.  
  
Regular POV:  
  
Nanako ran up the stairs to look in all of the rooms. It was eerie, since there was no one there. Finally, she found him on the top floor all the way down the hall, in a small room.  
  
He was in a puddle of blood, unconscious.  
  
"Oh god, Kaiba!! Wake up, oh, wake up!!!"  
  
Nanako took her cell phone out and called an ambulance.  
  
"Wake up.. Wake up.."  
  
Continued  
  
Please review! Remember, if you have questions about my fanfic, post them with a review, or email me at stoneheartmoon@yahoo.com.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Stonheartmoon 


	7. Hospital Bed

Thank you so much for the reviews! Please read and review!  
  
Stoneheartmoon  
  
' ': thoughts  
  
" ": someone said something  
  
* *: action  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
Nanako ran up the stairs to look in all of the rooms. It was eerie, since there was no one there. Finally, she found him on the top floor all the way down the hall, in a small room.  
  
He was in a puddle of blood, unconscious.  
  
"Oh god, Kaiba!! Wake up, oh, wake up!!!"  
  
Nanako took her cell phone out and called an ambulance.  
  
"Wake up.. Wake up.."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh god. please wake up Mr. Kaiba!!" Nanako was sobbing next to the rolling bed as she ran next to the doctors pushing the bed to the emergency room.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Ayumi, but you cannot see him right now. It's the same procedure as it was for your father."  
  
Nanako walk wearily to one of the benches and sat down. She put her face into her hands and cried silently.  
  
"Nanaaaakoooo!!!" Mokuba ran almost right into her.  
  
"Mokuba?" She said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Is big brother alright? How is he? Tell me!" He started shaking her violently.  
  
"I.I don't know. They just took him into the room. I. I am not allowed to help him! I... I feel so useless Mokuba!" She didn't care who was watching. She just yelled and started crying all over again.  
  
~ An Hour later~  
  
"Miss Ayumi, and Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor started towards them.  
  
"YES? HOW'S MY BROTHER?!!!"  
  
"Erm... he's fine. I few days at his mansion will do him good. Don't let him work. Tomorrow night he can leave. We just put a few bandages, stitches, and a cast on him. No biggie."  
  
Nanako was bubbling with joy when she went into his room.  
  
He was asleep. He looked so ermm.. Peaceful.  
  
Nanako's POV  
  
Wow. he's sleeping. Should I wake him? Nah.. He needs rest.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? You don't know how worried I was! I know you can't hear me right now, but I'll say this to you anyway. I know we didn't start with good impressions, but I've gotten a chance to know you better. I want to say, I am sorry, and that I care about you. Please don't try anything like this again!"  
  
I choke on my tears. I feel so much relief, like I have taken all of the things that have been bottled inside . . out.  
  
I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Ow. That hurts," Mr. Kaiba croaked.  
  
"Kaiba? Oh, I'm so sorry," I let go of his hand. He's awake!! Yes!  
  
"That's okay. What happened?"  
  
Ah yes. that calculating personality.  
  
"Well. You. I mean, these people. wait.. Um. um.."  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I swear. she looks like a fish when she does this! A beautiful fish indeed.. WAIT! Oh nevermind. Yes. I do like her.wait, what? ...  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Darn.. I must have a funny expression on my face.  
  
"Oh. nothing. Just thinking about something. Shall we go now?"  
  
I'm getting impatient.. Please. let me out of this uncomfortable bed!  
  
"Well, actually, no. The doctor needs you to stay another night."  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Seto's eyes bulged. One more night? Impossible! He needs to go to work! His company, his brother, his money, his house, his.. Everything!!! He needs to go home. and stay there! Not in a hospital bed, where his body was covered in stitches! He could barely move anything!  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Alright! Fine! Go home, get me the laptop, and bring it back! For now, get me my brother!"  
  
Nanako glared at him, but she wasn't really mad.  
  
"How about a 'please'?"  
  
"Please, princess Nanako Ayumi. Because you are not staying at my house, and so I do not need to be 'polite' to you," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the idea. I'll go find your brother," Nanako grumbled and started to walk to the door.  
  
"AND MY LAPTOP!!!"  
  
"And your laptop.."  
  
Somewhere in a distant place..  
  
A shadow sits in a chair, facing the wall.  
  
A man in a gray suit walks in. He is one of the most notorious assassins in the country.  
  
"Sir, we know that Seto Kaiba is in the Sukuyi Hospital," he bowed.  
  
"Good, now take care of it," said the shadow.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Continued.  
  
Sorry for such a long time of waiting! I don't really think it is good anymore. It sounds like all of the Seto/romance fanfics that I have read. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, because I don't know how the story should go anymore! Thanks, Stoneheartmoon. 


	8. What?

Dear Viewers,  
  
Thanks so much for reading this story! I do hope you keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy the story!  
  
Last time on All Alone:  
  
Somewhere in a distant place.  
  
A shadow sits in a chair, facing the wall.  
  
A man in a gray suit walks in. He is one of the most notorious assassins in the country.  
  
"Sir, we know that Seto Kaiba is in the Sukuyi Hospital," he bowed.  
  
"Good, now take care of it," said the shadow.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The shadow smirked, "Don't let anyone see you. If you are caught, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~ 11:25 pm Sukuyi Hospital~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba looked at Nanako's head. Her head was bouncing up and down. She kept falling asleep.  
  
'How cute', he thought. He knew that he was falling for her, no matter what he did; he had might as well just let life go on.  
  
'This isn't the Seto Kaiba attitude!! You don't have feelings for her!!! But I do.'  
  
Soon, his eyes could no longer let him watch her, and he fell asleep.  
  
Click.  
  
The window opened, and a person wearing all black crept in. He crawled on the floor until he reached the bed. He quietly stood up. He almost pierced Kaiba's heart with his dagger when, suddenly everything was lit up.  
  
"FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE! WE WILL SHOOT YOU IF YOU GO ANY CLOSER!!!"  
  
Three policemen ran in with guns, and grabbed the shadow. The shadow was handcuffed, with great difficulty.  
  
With all of the commotion, Seto slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Nanako?" he murmured.  
  
Nanako was gone. "NANAKO! NANAKO!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone's favorite girl with brown hair walked in.  
  
"Shush! Calm down! Just chill!" Nanako said. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh! I was the one who called the police! I heard something, so I pressed the emergency button for people to come in! I ran out of the room to wait for people. heh. sorry for ditching you."  
  
Seto sighed in relief again. "Don't worry me like that again."  
  
The policemen smirked. Who would have thought that Mr Kaiba would care for anyone else but his brother?  
  
Suddenly, the man who was trying to kill Seto spit out a mouthful of blood.  
  
Nanako screamed and covered her eyes by hiding behind Seto's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, gross," Seto said, as the man collapsed on the floor. More and more blood was pooling in his mouth and gushing out. After a minute of this, the man's eyes closed forever.  
  
The teenage boy was moved out of his hospital room, and into a clean one.  
  
All of the doctors were trying to get the stranger back to life, but they didn't succeed.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba. We are sorry to interr-"  
  
"What is it?!" Kaiba shouted impatiently.  
  
"Well, sir, I was wondering if you wanted to know how that man died."  
  
"I would rather drink rat's blood than care. Tell me anyway."  
  
"Yes sir. The man bit about half of his tongue off, while we were talking to Ms. Ayumi."  
  
"I should care about this because.?" Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sir, this is the reason I'm here. He had a message in one of his pockets. Here," The doctor said, handing a small piece of paper to Seto.  
  
Greetings Mr. Kaiba:  
  
I see that my servant has failed to kill you. Well, I will come again, and this time, I will destroy you and all the ones you love. one by one.  
  
Your death is near,  
Your pal.  
  
"Wait a minute! Where's Mokuba? Is he still here?"  
  
Nanako chose that time to waltz in with Mokuba.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba tackled his big brother.  
  
Seto visibly winced in pain.  
  
"Oh. oops. sorry big brother! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, kiddo. Stay with Nanako for a while. Don't stray from her. To tell you the truth, you are in big trouble. So, be careful now, okay?"  
  
"Awww, man! Again?!!!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Seto sighed and sat up. "Will you please watch Mokuba for a while, Nanako?"  
  
"Sure Seto! I would love to! Come on, mokuba, let's go teach me that dancing game you love to play so much!"  
  
They waved goodbye to Seto, and walked out of the room, chatting excitedly.  
  
The doctor walked back in and bowed his head.  
  
"This may not be my place to say, but it seems that you and Ms. Ayumi just started calling each other by your first names. Do I sense something between you two?"  
  
Seto glared, but he was wondering about that himself.  
  
"If it was any of your business, I would have answered you. But I won't because it does not have anything to do with you. at all.  
  
Then, a sweating man ran into the room.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!!! Ms. Nanako told me to tell you not to worry, but-"  
  
"But what?!!" Seto shouted.  
  
"But, someone took her away!"  
  
"What?! Are you sure? Where's Mokuba? How did she tell you that if she was kidnapped?"  
  
"Sir! Calm down, please! Mokuba is safe here, right now. She was taken willingly. She told me that she was going to protect you and your brother from harm."  
  
"So she went to save us," Seto shook his head. He didn't even know who these people were!  
  
In a far away place.  
  
Nanako slowly opened her eyes to look at a dark place.  
  
Where am I, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights came on.  
  
Continued 


	9. Nanako? Where were you?

Last time on All Alone:  
  
"So she went to save us," Seto shook his head. He didn't even know who these people were!  
  
In a far away place.  
  
Nanako slowly opened her eyes to look at a dark place.  
  
Where am I, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden, the lights came on.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Nanako's POV:  
  
Where am I? O god, this light is so bright! I can't see!  
  
The lights faded a little  
  
*sighs* that's much better. Wait, who is that?  
  
"Greetings Ms. Ayumi. Let's say that I knew your father.  
  
"M-my father? Who was he?"  
  
"I know it's hard for you to not remember anything, but I'll make sure that you regain your memory."  
  
I wish I knew what had happened to me.  
  
"Will you tell me the story of my life?"  
  
Normal POV:  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"Sure! Let me start from the beginning."  
  
"You were born in Domino City, Japan. Your mother and father took you to America to live until you were old enough to live on your own. Sadly, your mother died of a strange illness, and you came back to Domino. Your father told you that he was dying, and told you to stay with Mr. Kaiba. You hate Mr. Kaiba. He was cruel to you. He hated you too. He starved you. We tried some therapy on you, and found out that you had a crush on Joey Wheeler. Does any of this have any effect on you?"  
  
Nanako's eyes did not have any pupils anymore.  
  
"No. Sir. No effect at all."  
  
"What about Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"I will chase after him once I get back."  
  
"That's a good girl. Now, remember, Mr. Kaiba is in your school, and you must be cruel to him, as he was to you. Win Mr. Wheeler's heart, young girl. Don't be surprised if Mr. Kaiba yells at you. He hates you. He hates you. He hates you."  
  
Nanako was finally shipped back to Domino, after she was fed many pieces of her 'life'. She now had a head full of memories, that she was certain belonged to her. She was a killing machine, heart full of hate, and eyes blank of expressions.  
  
Nanako walked up to her apartment building.  
  
'So I was raped here,' she thought. 'Oh well, he was killed anyway.'  
  
She climbed up the steps and opened the door that was labeled '48'.  
  
As she walked in, she was not surprised to see a very messy room. The sofa on the right was covered with a piece of tattered cloth. In the opposite direction was an overly small television, which she knew was a black and white. No color.  
  
The man told her that she came from a very poor family. Her father's company collapsed and he gambled away all of their money.  
  
Clothes were scattered here and there. Nothing that was right was in the right place.  
  
She placed her suitcase down and unzipped it. Inside were sets of super sharp knives, sharpened by the best diamonds. Under the knives were the most expensive guns, complete with silencers. Under the mass of guns was a whole stack of money. Nice, new, crisp pieces of paper that made her extremely rich.  
  
She put five knives on to her body, hidden in the least expected places. She dressed herself in her uniform, and walked to school.  
  
In the hallway, everyone was looking at her. She just glared at them and kept walking. She knew that at least half of the school had picked on her once.  
  
Then, a big group of kids walked down her way. They were chatting excitedly to themselves, and didn't notice her.  
  
She froze. On familiar blond head caught her attention. In the middle of the crowd was the person she loved. Joey Wheeler.  
  
"J-Joey.. Wheeler?" She murmured.  
  
They did not hear.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
Joey looked up from the conversation he was listening to.  
  
"N-Nanako? What.. happened to you? Where did you go?"  
  
Just when she was about to speak, the bell rang for class. Everyone was scurrying to the classes, before the late bell rang.  
  
She walked slowly to her first class, which was algebra.  
  
She walked to the back and sat in her seat. Next to her was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Nanako!" He grabbed both of her arms. "Where did you go? Mokuba was so worried about you!"  
  
She didn't hear him when he whispered, "I did too."  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it to his back.  
  
"So, Mr. Kaiba. I see that you still remember me. Well, don't you ever touch me again, unless you want me to kill you."  
  
She let go of his arm and sat down.  
  
Seto, shocked, just sat down, rubbing his arm.  
  
'Nanako, what happened to you?'  
  
Continued  
  
Thank you for your reviews. Hopefully, you liked this chapter!!  
  
Stoneheartmoon 


	10. Heartbroken

Last Time on All Alone:  
  
"Nanako!" He grabbed both of her arms. "Where did you go? Mokuba was so worried about you!"  
  
She didn't hear him when he whispered, "I did too."  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it to his back.  
  
"So, Mr. Kaiba. I see that you still remember me. Well, don't you ever touch me again, unless you want me to kill you."  
  
She let go of his arm and sat down.  
  
Seto, shocked, just sat down, rubbing his arm.  
  
'Nanako, what happened to you?'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The day went slowly for Seto. He just couldn't forget the look in her eyes when she twisted his arm around. Speaking of, his arm still hurt. When did she get so strong? What happened to her? Where did she go?  
  
At the end of the day, Yugi and his gang were walking out of the school.  
  
Leaning against the brick wall was Nanako. She had her eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
Joey's face brightened. "Hey, Nanako! What up?"  
  
Blushing, Nanako walked over to the group shyly. "Um, nothing..." She blinked her eyelashes a few times.  
  
"Wanna come to tha game shop wit Yugi and me?"  
  
Of course, she accepted. When they arrived at the game shop, Yugi's grandfather greeted them with a kind face.  
  
"Hi, kids! How was your school day? Ah, I see we have someone new! What's your name, miss?"  
  
"Nanako Ayumi, sir."  
  
"Ah, stop with the sirs! Just call me grandpa, like everyone else!"  
  
Nanako felt so welcomed here. 'Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.' She thought.  
  
While the whole group of people was eating snacks, Joey glanced at Nanako.  
  
"Hey, Nanako? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
No one looked over at Joey.  
  
"Um... sure! What is it?"  
  
The two of them walked into the hall.  
  
Jeoy's face was very serious.  
  
"What's wrong, Joey?"  
  
"Where did you go, Nanako?"  
  
"Well... I-"  
  
"Why, why did you leave us like that? Don't you know how worried we were? I mean, even though we didn't know you that well, why did you just disappear?" He started to shake her shoulders.  
  
"I-I... was-"  
  
"Miss Ayumi?" Yugi's grandpa walked into the hall. "Your... er... uncle is on the phone. He wants to speak with you."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Moto!"  
  
Nanako hurried out of the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
"Ah, my bluebird! Is life finally familiar to you, as I told you? Is your life story true?  
  
Nanako's eyes went dull.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, you are too kind! Hmm... well... I want that Joey boy to like you. No, LOVE you. Then, call me. Once you do that, I will show you more memories. Soon, you will get your memory back, and you will thank me."  
  
With that, the man got off the line. In truth, the man on the phone was not really her uncle. She knew it was the man that showed her her memories when she woke up. It was just a code name he used, just for her. He told her that she was special, and that he would never let anyone harm her. Why would he go through all of this trouble, if he wanted to harm her at all?  
  
Her eyes brightened again as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Sorry about that, guys. Had to take a call!" she smiled.  
  
~*~ In the Kaiba Mansion ~*~  
  
Seto was sitting in his secret office  
  
"Greetings, Seto Kaiba. Long time no see. What can I do for you today?" The computer asked.  
  
"Find the name Nanako Ayumi."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"I've found it! This girl is 17 years old, and is currently going to Domino High School. She has lived in America and Japan. Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Where is she living?"  
  
"Hmm.. let's see. Ah! She is living... in the Kaiba Mansion? But sir, wouldn't you know that?"  
  
"WHAT? She isn't here anymore!" Seto pounded his fist on the desk.  
  
"Nothing I can do."  
  
Seto glared at the computer. Who took Nanako? Well, I guess I'll have to see. I know who ever took her MUST be planning something, he thought.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile... Yugi's game shop~*~  
  
"Joey? Could I... talk to you, for a moment?" Nanako whispered softly.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Let's go back in the hall."  
  
They walked out of the living room, where everyone was watching Yugi and Tristan play their favorite video game.  
  
Tea looked at their retreating figures.  
  
"Hey guys," she whispered to Mai, Yugi, Bakura, and Tristan, "What do you think all of this whispering is about?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's private. Maybe we should just leave it as it is," Yugi replied. After all, it was none of their business if the two didn't want them to hear anything.  
  
"How's this... we go listen by the door!!" Mai grinned.  
  
"Well, the door IS open... maybe we could jusst watch from here." Bakura murmured.  
  
"FINE. We'll see what they say," Mai grumbled. She didn't want her crush to be stolen away, and she didn't want anyone else to know of her feelings for Joey.  
  
They stared at the blushing girl and confused boy standing in the hall. Their lips were moving, speaking of unheard words.  
  
"Hey, Nanako. I'm sorry about shaking you from before. It's just... we were so worried. I know, I know, we never really knew each other, but ya know..." Joey started.  
  
"That's okay!" Nanako beamed. "Well, I want to tell you something...."  
  
~*~ Kaiba mansion ~*~  
  
'Okay, I have tracked down where Ms. Nanako Ayumi is. It is.....'  
  
After hearing the address from the computer, Seto rushed out of the hidden room. He jumped into his limo, dragging his suitcase behind him. He stuffed his Duel Monsters cards into his coat pocket and crossed his arms. Why the HELL was she hanging out with the geeks, when she could be staying with him? He will take the chance to tell her how he feels about her now, since he didn't have the chance a long time ago. He would tell her that he loved her, and that she would never leave his heart. Even if she rejected him, it was expected.  
  
As the limo came to a stop at the Game Shop, Seto was already very impatient.  
  
He rushed out of the door.  
  
~*~ Game Shop ~*~  
  
"Well... see... I...." Nanako started to stutter.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" Joey was getting worried. What was she trying to tell him? Is it... what had happened?  
  
Mai was also worried. She was suspecting that Nanako was about to say something embarrassing. She could tell by the blushing.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought. She walked next to the door before anyone could stop her. Not one of the two people in the hall noticed her.  
  
"I..."  
  
Seto barged into the store. He climbed up the stairs and was a bout to enter the hall.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, JOEY!!"  
  
Joey was stunned.  
  
Seto was stunned.  
  
Mai was.... Shocked.  
  
"wow... I didn't know that you felt this way..." Joey smiled a little.  
  
Seto... well.... He just left. He knew it. He just knew that he would never have a chance with her. Oh well. She would have left him anyway. They all do in the end. Only Mai saw his expression, and noticed his presence. She was close to tears herself! What if.... Joey liked Nanako back?  
  
"I see, well. I will understand if you don't feel the same. I will just... try my best to let this... past. I will ju"  
  
A pair of lips cut her off. Was.... Her crush kissing her?!!  
  
Her face turned red.  
  
Joey broke away and said, "I love you too. I just never thought you'd feel the same way about me."  
  
Mai just turned away and left through the emergency exit.  
  
"Poor Mai..." Tea whispered. The whole group had seen the whole thing... except for the part when Seto had come in. Nanako screamed loud enough for them all to hear how she felt. Sure, they were happy that Joey had someone, but they also worried about Mai. She had liked him since... well... forever.  
  
Continued  
  
Well? Is this okay? Please tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the late update!! Can't think of the words to write the story!! (I know the whole story line.... But I can't think of how to write it all down!!) Help?  
  
Stoneheartmoon 


End file.
